1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a powdered tea concentrate, a method for foaming the concentrate when dispersed in water and a delivery system for providing the resultant foamed tea product.
2. The Related Art
Teas are considered to be elegant beverages. They can be served hot or cold. Additional ingredients are sometimes incorporated into the beverage. Sweetener is most prominent. Sometimes a creaming agent and even spices are blended into the beverage. One example is chai tea which is a combination of tea extract, dairy or non-dairy creamer and spices such as cardamon, cinnamon, ginger, black pepper and even vanilla.
Some of the aforementioned beverages froth slightly when initially prepared. Foam is found in a number of beverages. These include beer, malteds and cappuccino. Consumers consider the frothed portions of these products to at least some extent enhance their digestive pleasure. A need exists for more exciting tea-based drinks and desserts; foamed products may answer such need.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tea-based product sporting a head of foam.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick delivery system for preparing whipped or foamed tea-based beverages.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for delivering foamed tea-based beverages of improved physical stability and taste characteristics.